


Статус-кво

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dreams and Nightmares, Fantastic, Investigations, M/M, Multiverse, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, android!GV200 Gavin Reed, human!RK900 Richard Nines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Перед глазами до сих пор стояла, как наяву, картина из сна. Гэвин там был андроидом модели GV200. Вместе с Ричардом, своим напарником-человеком, он расследовал ту же серию дел, над которой они в реальности бились уже полгода.Аурум, как называли убийцу андроидов, накачивал их тела синтетическим жидким золотом вместо тириума. Слишком аккуратный и систематичный для человека, слишком изворотливый и тщеславный для андроида. Единственное, в чём они были уверены — работал одиночка.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016821
Kudos: 49





	Статус-кво

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat)  
>   
>   
> [Саундтрек](https://youtu.be/EOn0QixT0s8)

**Стадия первая. Жёлтый**

. 

Преступник придал телу андроида максимально естественное положение, разместив его в кресле перед камином и копируя человеческую позу. Нога закинута на ногу, в правой руке пустой бокал с золотистыми разводами на стенках. Голова опущена на грудь. Если бы не потухший диод и потёки золота на подбородке, его состояние можно было бы принять за стазис.

Ричард озвучил то, что Гэвин и так уже знал. Модель «PL600». Не девиант. Пропал несколько месяцев назад. Был отправлен своим прежним хозяином в магазин за заказом, но так и не вернулся. Следы насилия отсутствуют. Следы проникновения в систему извне отсутствуют. Причина деактивации неизвестна. Тириум во всех системах заменён на синтетическое жидкое золото.

Гэвин присел на корточки перед телом и заглянул в лицо андроида — безмятежное. Золотистая капля, сорвавшаяся с подбородка, легла ровной вертикальной чертой, будто рассекла корпус со снятым скином на две части. 

Пятый за полгода. И ничего, ни единой подсказки. Разнились только модели. Все остальные данные сходились будто под копирку.

Гэвин встал и отступил на шаг, давая Ричарду возможность провести все необходимые процедуры. Тот аккуратно коснулся головы андроида рукой, затянутой в химзащитную перчатку. 

С самого первого случая они перестраховывались. Жидкость многократно анализировали и каждый раз признавали абсолютно безвредной как для людей, так и для андроидов. Но новые протоколы запрещали любой физический контакт без средств защиты. Никакой сверхсовременной встроенной лаборатории RK900, только старые добрые методы экспертизы.

Ричард собрал часть золотистой жидкости в пробирку, закрыл вакуумной пробкой и поместил в контейнер для вещдоков. На всё это у него ушло не больше пары минут.

Когда они покидали место преступления, которое больше походило на чудовищную арт-инсталляцию, группа техников начала паковать тело и готовить его к транспортировке.

— Что думаешь?

На улице было промозгло, сильный ветер добавлял ощущений: Гэвин плотнее запахнул куртку и сунул руки в карманы.

— Думаю, мы не найдём ничего нового и выбивающегося из общей картины.

— Не знал, что ты пессимист?

— Я реалист, Гэвин — если тебе угодно мерить меня человеческими категориями. Нет ни единого свидетельства, что в этот раз преступник допустит какое-то отклонение от заранее намеченного им плана.

Ричард был раздражён, оставаясь внешне абсолютно спокойным. Гэвину в такие моменты всегда казалось, что он улавливает в голосе андроида нехарактерные ноты и интонации.

— Кроме того, меня всё больше начинает волновать тот факт, что ты опять почти не спал.

Гэвин втянул голову в плечи, поёжившись от холода. 

— Забей. В выходной отосплюсь.

Он почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд, который преследовал его в последнее время постоянно.

. 

**Стадия вторая. Голубой**

. 

Гэвин вышел из состояния подзарядки за пару минут до того, как перед ним остановился его напарник-человек. 

Модель GV-200 был старой и не могла похвастаться системой моментального отклика, как у навороченных RK800, которые были выпущены незадолго до революции. Гэвину требовалось какое-то время, чтобы откалибровать системы: ничтожно малое по меркам человека и достаточно продолжительное, чтобы чувствовать себя устаревшей рухлядью на фоне других андроидов. 

Как можно было отказаться от работы с RK800, выбрав вместо него устаревшего по всем параметрам GV200? Гэвин не понимал своего напарника.

Ричард наклонил голову и какое-то время внимательно изучал его лицо, будто пытался отследить какие-то одному ему ведомые эмоции.

Гэвин обычно не испытывал дискомфорта, когда на него смотрели другие люди. Ему было всё равно. Да и андроидов-охранников в ДПД мало кто разглядывал. 

Когда на него так долго и пристально смотрел Ричард, возникало абсолютно нерациональное желание закрыться руками или отвернуться: он слишком остро ощущал прикосновение человеческого взгляда к каждому своему шраму, к каждому изъяну устаревшего образца скина.

Гэвин решил прервать сеанс изучения собственной внешности привычным способом.

— Нашли что-то новое, лейтенант Найнс?

— Ричард, если ты не забыл. — Тот едва заметно улыбнулся уголком губ.

Гэвин посмотрел на него хмуро и неприветливо. Ричард улыбнулся шире.

Когда полгода назад его назначили напарником Ричарда Найнса, он воспринял это как ошибку системы. О чём не преминул сообщить начальству. Капитан Фаулер посмотрел на него как-то скептически и отговорился абстрактным: «Не я выбирал».

Позднее уже Гэвин выяснил, что Ричард предложил его кандидатуру сам. 

Бывший напарник лейтенанта перебрался вместе с семьёй в соседний штат, и Ричарду предложили на выбор несколько вариантов, в том числе и новоприбывшего RK800. Ричард был на хорошем счету, и многие не отказались бы от возможности с ним поработать. 

Гэвина в этом списке не было. Но если кого и удивил выбор, сделанный лейтенантом Найнсом, открыто этого в департаменте никто не демонстрировал.

— Я ничего не забываю, Ричард. — Он предпочёл оставить без внимания то, что улыбка Ричарда стала после этих слов ещё шире.

— Очень на это рассчитываю, Гэвин.

Ричард галантно, иначе и не скажешь, открыл перед ним дверь и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Гэвин нахмурился ещё сильнее: Ричард засмеялся. 

— Тебе не идёт. — И совершенно неожиданно прикоснулся к его переносице, будто стремясь разгладить пальцем складки на андроидском скине, невесомо скользнул до росчерка на носу — и тут же убрал руку. 

Гэвин успел заметить в отражении на стекле, как Ричард прикусил губу, но был слишком занят оценкой собственного состояния и того, как система отреагировала на прикосновение к шраму, чтобы попытаться идентифицировать проскользнувшую в человеческом взгляде эмоцию.

Гэвин не любил, когда к нему прикасались: он тогда ещё сильнее ощущал собственное несовершенство. Прикосновение Ричарда было — странным, другим. Будто давно забытым — но слишком знакомым.

От этой мысли отвлекло оповещение о новом деле: центральный район, убийство андроида. Гэвин видел, как Ричард прищурился, явно рассматривая на коммуникаторе то же изображение, которое сам только что получил по внутренней сети. 

На снимке было отчётливо видно, что телу андроида постарались придать максимально естественное положение, разместив его в кресле перед камином и копируя человеческую позу. Нога закинута на ногу, в правой руке пустой бокал с золотистыми разводами на стенках. Голова опущена на грудь. Если бы не потухший диод и потёки золота на подбородке, его состояние можно было бы принять за стазис.

Ричард посмотрел на Гэвина, брови были сведены к переносице, и во взгляде читалась непривычная жёсткость.

У Гэвина появилось иррациональное желание прикоснуться и разгладить морщинки на лбу человека. Вместо этого он лишь кивнул.

— Я поведу.

. 

**Стадия третья. Красный**

. 

Гэвин проснулся от громкого крика «нет!». Своего собственного. На часах высветилось «3:07». 

Он со стоном рухнул обратно на подушку, прижимая тыльные стороны ладоней к глазам, пытаясь разогнать обрывки кошмара, плавающие перед глазами разноцветными пятнами. Помассировал виски, сел, опираясь на изголовье, стараясь дышать глубоко и спокойно.

Перед глазами до сих пор стояла, как наяву, картина из сна. Гэвин там был андроидом модели GV200. Вместе с Ричардом, своим напарником-человеком, он расследовал ту же серию дел, над которой они в реальности бились уже полгода.

Аурум, как называли убийцу андроидов, накачивал их тела синтетическим жидким золотом вместо тириума. Слишком аккуратный и систематичный для человека, слишком изворотливый и тщеславный для андроида. Единственное, в чём они были уверены — работал одиночка.

Там, во сне, Гэвин не успевал всего на пару минут. Пару минут, которые стоили Ричарду жизни.

Видел летящее вниз, словно в замедленной съёмке, человеческое тело. Он попытался перехватить падающего Ричарда в прыжке, хотя бы отчасти смягчить удар об асфальт, принимая его на себя. 

От удара о бетонную плиту аудиосистему вмяло в череп, расплющивая, обе ноги отказали, а оптический блок показывал только сплошную красную пелену. Но Ричард в тот момент был ещё жив, он надрывно, с хрипами и сипами дышал. Гэвин из сна этого не слышал, но считывал показатели тактильно.

Он отправил сообщение всем ближайшим патрулям: «Код 10-78. Лейтенант Найнс. Состояние критическое». Попытался диагностировать человеческие травмы остатками работающих подсистем, когда почувствовал, как тело Ричарда внезапно обмякло — и кто-то заботливо похлопал Гэвина по щеке. На губы закапало тёплое. В первый и, вероятно, единственный раз в жизни GV200 возблагодарил рА9 за то, что у него во рту нет криминалистической лаборатории. 

На этом моменте Гэвин проснулся.

Восстановив дыхание, первое, что сделал — набрал на коммуникаторе Ричарда и, только услышав его голос, смог окончательно успокоиться.

— Гэвин?

Голос андроида был нейтрально вежлив, но Гэвин отследил, как моргнул пару раз браслет на собственном запястье — Ричард считывал его показатели дистанционно.

— В порядке я, жестянка. — Ответил, предупреждая неизбежные вопросы. — Дерьмовая ночка.

Помолчал, наблюдая за цветными отсветами на коже от сенсоров браслета — в них угадывалось всё то, что Ричард не говорил вслух. Гэвину стало и легче, и страшнее одновременно: эти сны начались сразу после того, как они обнаружили первую жертву Аурума — сны, в которых Гэвин каждую ночь становился андроидом. 

— Очередная дерьмовая ночка, если быть точнее.

Он не просил Ричарда приехать, а тот — разрешения это сделать: просто констатировал факт.

— Буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут. На связи. — И отключился.

Хотя ничто не мешало андроиду одновременно управлять автомобилем, вести беседу и выполнять ещё несколько параллельных операций. Но Гэвин подозревал, что Ричард делал это из уважения к личному пространству своего напарника-человека.

Он поднялся с кровати, босиком дошёл до кухни. Достал бутылку минералки из холодильника, но не сделал ни глотка до того момента, пока не услышал сигнал видеофона у входной двери.

В горле стоял мерзкий привкус крови.

. 

**Стадия четвёртая. Жёлтый**

. 

Это оказался уже пятый деактивированный андроид. 

Дела ещё трёх они с Ричардом подняли постфактум, когда вернулись в участок и пробили на совпадения по общей полицейской базе.

Будучи старой военной моделью GV200, Гэвин обладал перед современными андроидами-детективами единственным неоспоримым преимуществом. По роду деятельности — сопровождение и защита специалистов-людей из корпуса военной полиции — он видел за свою долгую андроидскую жизнь места разных преступлений, куда у обычной полиции не было прямого доступа, читал архивные дела, с которых ещё не сняли гриф секретности.

Устаревшим андроидам, которых списывали с активной службы в армии и перенаправляли на работу в полицию, частично стирали память. Так дело обстояло до восстания и революции. Но некоторые блоки данных всегда оставляли на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств или внезапных совпадений. В определённых ситуациях, опираясь на эти ключевые зацепки, можно было запросить доступ к основным блокам собственной памяти и даже общей базе данных военных андроидов.

Устаревшие военные андроиды могли проигрывать моделям новых поколений в функционале, скорости, маневренности, но редко оставались не у дел после окончания своей военной службы. Лицензированные охранники и телохранители, прикреплённые к конкретному полицейскому департаменту, они были способны опознать преступника или находящегося в розыске в фоновом режиме и были не менее востребованы, чем солдаты. 

После революции на смену стиранию памяти пришли протоколы неразглашения: списанные из армии андроиды давали согласие на установку дополнительного программного обеспечения, которое шифровало определённые массивы данных. Всем, кроме самого андроида и узкого круга посвящённых, требовалось знание ключей, чтобы прочитать эти данные, а любая попытка несанкционированного доступа мгновенно активировала систему трекеров. Попадаться на вид военным никто не спешил, и случаи подобного взлома были крайней редкостью. 

Военное ведомство, которое включало в себя и полицейский корпус, всеми своими секретами с подчинённой структурой делиться не спешило. При необходимости полицейские могли запросить доступ к зашифрованным данным из военных архивов, но для этого нужно было точно знать, что именно ты ищешь и зачем. 

Это ли стало причиной, по которой Ричард выбрал в напарники именно Гэвина? Или что-то иное? Самому Гэвину не столь важен был ответ, сколько возможность вернуться в строй и почувствовать себя нужным. Ричард дал такой шанс, и Гэвин не собирался его упускать.

Четвертое дело или, если быть точным, самое первое, где всплыл аналог жидкого золота, залитый в андроидскую систему, датировалось концом двухтысячных. Гэвин поднял его из военных архивов. Жертвой был некий Андроников — по документам человек. На фотографиях он напомнил скорее киборга: половина черепа была человеческая, а вторая, будто впаянная в живую плоть, больше походила на корпус андроида без скина.

Именно это первое дело и дало ту ниточку, что вывела их с Ричардом на след Аурума, убийцы андроидов, который накачивал их тела синтетическим жидким золотом вместо тириума. Слишком аккуратный и систематичный для человека, слишком изворотливый и тщеславный для андроида. Единственное, в чём не было никаких сомнений — работал одиночка. 

Месяц кропотливой работы, нескончаемые попытки вычислить Аурума и подобраться к нему — и тут приходит сообщение о шестом «золотом» андроиде. 

Место убийства отличалось от предыдущих пяти: недостроенная высотка из нео-бетона на окраине. Тело обнаружили полицейские дроны.

Ричард посмотрел на Гэвина и, прочитав в его взгляде что-то одному ему ведомое, отправился в кабинет к Фаулеру. 

На осмотр выехали в удвоенном составе. Лейтенант Андерсон и его напарник RK800 по имени Коннор прибыли на место преступления минутой позже: Фаулер снял их с другого дела.

Гэвин внутренне напрягся, но совсем уж открыто неприязни к RK800 старался не демонстрировать. Хотя от Коннора этот факт всё равно не укрылся.

— Гэвин?

RK800 остановился рядом, пока их напарники-люди обсуждали поставленную начальством задачу.

— Коннор.

— Вижу, ты не горишь желанием работать параллельно со мной? — И жизнерадостно улыбнулся.

Было в этом Конноре очевидное внешнее сходство с Ричардом, которое царапало Гэвина по странным причинам. Их можно было бы назвать братьями, если учитывать, что прообразом для линейки Коннора стал отец лейтенанта Найнса. Но Гэвина раздражала не столько похожая внешность, и даже не то, что он сам на фоне RK800 смотрелся доисторическим утилем — а то, что Ричард предпочёл его, GV200, подобной ходячей «мечте криминалиста».

В свете этого система ценностей Ричарда требовала определённой доработки и коррекции: в этом у Гэвина не было никаких сомнений. Нелогичность человека была его преимуществом, когда требовались нестандартные решения или подход, но вместе с тем и его ахиллесовой пятой. И Гэвин решил делать то единственное, что умел — защищать.

Его мало волновали бюрократические тонкости и возможная выволочка от начальства за своеволие, поэтому когда собственная система с некоторым «скрипом» всё же приняла новую установку, он испытал странное облегчение. 

Статус Ричарда был переназначен со стандартного протокольного для ДПД «напарник-человек» на «нулевой приоритет: охраняемый объект».

. 

**Стадия пятая. Голубой**

. 

Расследование застряло на мёртвой точке. 

Гэвин бесился, но ничего не мог поделать. Ричард наблюдал, никак не комментируя его поведение. Только озвучивал сухие и набившие оскомину статистические выкладки по делу ровным безэмоциональным голосом. Гэвин свирепел ещё больше, орал, размахивал руками — и время от времени бросал попавшие под горячую руку предметы в стену: последнее, правда, практиковал исключительно в пределах собственного дома.

Когда он бесился из-за хода расследования, взгляд у Гэвина становился тяжёлый и буравящий. Коллеги, наученные горьким опытом за годы совместной службы, предпочитали ретироваться от греха подальше и оставить его наедине с самим собой. 

Ричард презрел эту, самую разумную и действенную модель поведения, к которой Гэвин привык, и вставал под удар словно мишень в тире. Прямой взгляд глаза в глаза: чтобы уж наверняка в «десятку» прилетело.

Гэвин зверел, ярился, сжимал кулаки и на каждое логичное замечание втыкал в Ричарда очередную словесную иголку-шпильку. Тот лишь смотрел в ответ, словно океанская волна на морского ежа. И Гэвину, блядь, было невероятно стыдно. И охуенно спокойно. И то, и другое — впервые за многие годы.

Кошмары никуда не делись, но теперь он каждую ночь просыпался и видел перед собой не циферблат часов, а круг диода. И чувствовал, как сжимается на плече крепкая ладонь, будто заземляя.

Он рассказал Ричарду о том, что видит в своих снах. Тот очень долго изучал Гэвина — молча, без осуждения или жалости. А потом притянул к себе и, так же ничего не говоря, крепко обнял.

После очередного кошмара, в котором GV200 поднял дело тридцатилетней давности, Гэвин решил, что терять им особо нечего — и, заручившись поддержкой Фаулера, отправил запрос в архив военных данных.

Ответ пришёл через два дня. 

Тело андроида на фотографиях было помещено в центр круга из бутылок с синтетическим жидким золотом, словно в импровизированный кокон. Около сотни бутылок: из каждой к андроиду тянулись длинные прозрачные трубки, они сплетались вокруг его тела в подобие гнезда. 

Гэвин смотрел на новые данные, которые отсылали их к событиям конца двухтысячных, со смесью неверия, надежды и ужаса. И был необычайно тих.

— Ты видишь то же, что и я? — Он откинулся на спинку кресла, уцепился ботинком за ножку стола, оттолкнулся и отъехал, потом подтянулся обратно. — Андроид седьмого поколения на фотографии, сделанной за десять лет до того, как Элайджа Камски основал Киберлайф?

— У меня нет однозначного ответа, Гэвин. Слишком мало данных. Без фотографии серийника, скрытого под скином, у нас есть только догадки. Это может быть инсценировка. Научное предвидение, в самом прямом его воплощении.

— Скажи, что мы не сходим с ума?..

— Я не специалист в этой области. И не могу гарантировать…

Гэвин ухватился за повисшую паузу, словно муравей за соломинку.

— Рич, ты сейчас нихуя не помогаешь!

На плечо опустилась знакомая прохладная ладонь, но вместо того, чтобы сжаться в знак безмолвной поддержки, так и замерла. А потом Ричард внезапно крутанул кресло, разворачивая Гэвина лицом к себе. Присел на корточки, сведя на нет разницу в росте — и совершенно неожиданно прижал палец к переносице, легко массируя по кругу, будто стремясь разгладить складки на коже. 

— Тебе не идёт. — Очертил шрам на носу, заставив потеряться в ощущениях и выпасть из реальности. — Нихуя не помогаю. Но спину прикрыть способен!

Гэвин заржал в голос от этого чужеродного в речи андроида ругательства, застрявшего у него самого куском металла где-то под сердцем.

Ни усмешки, ни улыбки в ответ — лишь прилетевшее точно в «десятку»:

— Ты мой нулевой приоритет.

Гэвин почувствовал, как метафорическая пуля вдруг пошла навылет, унося с собой боль и сомнения.

. 

**Стадия шестая. Красный**

. 

Шестое тело было насмешкой. И посланием. 

Аурум поместил его в центр круга из бутылок с синтетическим золотом, словно в импровизированный кокон. Бутылок было около сотни. Из каждой к телу андроида тянулась длинная прозрачная трубка — а вместе они сплетались в подобие огромного золотого гнезда. Концы трубок были оплавлены, не давая жидкости вытекать.

Андроидское зрение его модели позволяло Гэвину сканировать окружающее пространство параллельно в нескольких режимах. Винные бутылки, винтажные, на каждой настоящая наклейка с годом урожая. Марка и химический состав стекла, клея, бумаги. Быстрый поиск по названиям и датам в сети показывал: каждая из бутылок стоила маленькое состояние. А все вместе они тянули на приличный капитал.

В лучах заходящего солнца зрелище было поистине впечатляющим. Если бы не деактивированный андроид и небольшая карточка, будто случайно забытая на полу и спрятавшаяся под его ладонью — походило бы на арт-инсталляцию.

Ричард, как и все остальные, работал в химзащитных перчатках. Осторожно приподнял ладонь андроида, давая Гэвину возможность отсканировать надпись.

«Он не смог выбрать… А ты?»

Аурум вёл с ними какую-то одному ему ведомую игру. И всё ещё был на шаг впереди.

После того, как закончили на месте преступления, Гэвин с Коннором чуть ли не каждый камень в здании перевернули, но больше ничего не нашли. Ни следов, ни отпечатков. 

И это было неправильно. Преступник мог не оставить улик и отпечатков. Но следы были всегда: незаметные человеческому глазу, но видимые для андроидов.

Такое впечатление, что тело и атрибуты «инсталляции» не перемещали вовсе — будто они материализовались на пятьдесят втором этаже заброшенного здания, где не было лифта, а некоторые лестничные пролёты давно начали осыпаться. 

Гэвин поделился этой мыслью с Ричардом. Пока тот обдумывал сказанное, он подключился к системе городского видеонаблюдения и просмотрел записи. Ближайшая камера была на заправке, в полумиле от здания, но ничего необычного или подозрительного там не обнаружилось.

Кинологи с живыми собаками и собаками-андроидами обследовали периметр и прилегающую территорию. И снова пусто.

Гэвин перевёл взгляд на Ричарда, пытаясь понять, о чём тот думает.

Вопрос, заданный после девятиминутного молчания, поставил Гэвина в тупик.

— Как думаешь, они мучались?

Он повторил, то что Ричард и так знал наизусть:

— Следы насилия отсутствуют. Следы проникновения в систему извне отсутствуют. Причина деактивации неизвестна.

Люди были нелогичны: он к этому привык. Ричард был нелогичным, но Гэвин каждый раз удивлялся, будто и не ждал именно такой реакции или действия от своего напарника.

— Мы другие.

Ричард посмотрел на него, но Гэвин так и не смог идентифицировать выражение человеческого лица. Жалость? Сожаление? Надежда?

— Да, другие. И именно поэтому мне важно… чтобы ты дал ответ.

Гэвин столько раз видел людскую смерть и насильственную деактивацию андроидов. Видел и не всегда мог воспрепятствовать неизбежному. Видел, когда было уже слишком поздно.

Андроиды не испытывали боли в человеческом понимании этого слова. Андроиды испытывали свою собственную, которую невозможно было объяснить людскими терминами.

Бывает ли андроидам больно? Никто и никогда не спрашивал Гэвина — пока не появился Ричард.

— У него не было намерения их мучать — как у пули, которая бьёт в цель. — Гэвин озвучил давно оформившуюся теорию. — Он лишь орудие.

Ричард удивлённо вскинул брови и выставил ладонь, прося о молчании.

— Не человек?

Гэвин не стал отвечать, просто склонил голову в знак согласия.

— Не андроид?

Ещё один кивок.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Записка. Он отыгрывает обе партии и знает результат наперёд. Ему интересно что-то другое.

. 

**Стадия седьмая. Жёлтый**

. 

Фотографии из военного архива породили больше вопросов, чем дали ответов, но благодаря им дело наконец сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. 

По версии Гэвина и Ричарда тело андроида, которое Аурум поместил в центр круга из бутылок с синтетическим жидким золотом, словно в импровизированный кокон, принадлежало к линейке седьмого поколения.

Судя по сопроводительным документам объект утилизировали спустя пять лет после обнаружения. Гэвин дураком не был: если появившееся неизвестно откуда в конце двухтысячных, почти на тридцать лет раньше официальной даты своего выпуска тело андроида и хранилось где-то до сих пор, им до него никогда не добраться. 

Объект был снят со всех возможных ракурсов, но серийник так ни разу ни на одной из фотографий и не засветился, что тоже было показательно. Заключение технических экспертов изъяли по запросу в момент утилизации и засекретили. Можно было выбивать разрешение на доступ к документам, но это бы заняло уйму времени, и не факт, что дело разрешилось бы в их пользу.

Но благодаря тем же фотографиям стало известно место первого убийства, предположительно совершённого Аурумом. Решено было пойти по этому старому следу. Фаулер дал добро, и они выехали по указанному адресу. 

Высотка на окраине, не самый богатый и спокойный район. Найти хоть какую-то физическую зацепку спустя почти тридцать лет никто и не надеялся. Но человеческая память порой преподносит настоящие сюрпризы и оказывается гораздо более стойкой, чем любой суперсовременный накопитель информации, храня слухи и сплетни десятилетиями и веками.

Они с Ричардом потратили целый день и опросили всех, кого смогли. Можно сказать, что им повезло, но Гэвин давно не верил в слепую удачу, а только в своё чутьё. И именно оно подсказывало: во фразе про частые скачки напряжения в электросети, которая всплыла в одном из разговоров, что-то есть. Тогда, почти тридцать лет назад эти скачки оставили без света весь район на двое суток, и тогда же было обнаружено тело.

Ремонтные работы осуществляла компания, которая закрылась несколько лет назад, но один из её бывших сотрудников по-прежнему жил в этом районе. Он мало что знал о найденном объекте, зато весьма точно описал технические странности, которые вскрылись, стоило начать восстановление электросети. 

Ричарду потребовалось почти три дня непрерывного мониторинга, чтобы отследить и проанализировать похожие случаи. Гэвину уже начало казаться, что у Девятки диод закоротило — он не переставая мигал то жёлтым, то красным даже во время кратковременного стазиса. 

Сам Гэвин, когда того требовало дело, мог неделями рыть землю носом. Ричард же в подобные моменты напоминал ему огромную смертоносную змею: она обвивалась кольцами вокруг своей цели — а потом медленно, но верно их сжимала. Ричард был собран и хладнокровен, а Гэвин, вот в чём парадокс, смотря на это, чувствовал всё возрастающий азарт.

В итоге Ричард вычислил логово Аурума. Тот будто и не думал прятаться, обосновавшись неподалёку, в одном из соседних городов.

Лабораторию брал штурмом полицейский спецназ. Но несмотря на кропотливую и тщательную работу по подготовке операции, уловом был лишь воздух да пустые бутылки с остатками синтетического золота на дне.

На лабораторной установке для инъекций была оставлена карточка без адресата: «Это мой выбор». Гэвин был уверен, что видел уже подобную во сне — вот только вспомнить, какая же там была надпись, никак не мог.

А ночью ему снилась погоня через эстакаду. Драка в каком-то обветшалом и полусгнившем деревянном доме. Такие разве остались в Детройте? 

Кажется, он пробил Аурумом пару стен: но тот оказался на удивление крепким и вёртким и сбросил Гэвина-GV200 с лестницы на бетонный пол подвального этажа. Пока он пытался сняться со стальной арматуры, пробившей левое плечо, Ричард выстрелил в Аурума несколько раз почти в упор, но тот этого будто и не заметил — впечатал Ричарда в стену и приложил кулаком в живот. 

Потом снова была погоня. И Ричард снова падал с высоты нескольких этажей. А Гэвин в этот раз проснулся раньше, чем успел его поймать. 

Гэвин столько раз видел людскую смерть и насильственную деактивацию андроидов. Видел и не всегда мог воспрепятствовать неизбежному. Видел, когда было уже слишком поздно. А сейчас он готов был молиться даже рА9, чтобы там, во сне, для Ричарда-человека не было слишком поздно.

Утро нового дня принесло неожиданные новости. Аурум, исчезнувший из собственной лаборатории, будто сквозь землю провалился, через несколько часов засветился на камерах дорожного наблюдения. Возник, словно из пустоты, прямо посреди эстакады в центре Детройта. 

Тормознул первую попавшуюся машину: навёл на неё странного вида оружие — и мотор заглох. Водитель, стоило автомобилю остановиться, вылез из машины и, решив не геройствовать, рванул в противоположную сторону, что возможно и спасло ему жизнь. В спину ему Аурум стрелять не стал. Привалился тяжело к боку машины, а когда садился за руль, камера зафиксировала на дверце кровавый след и золотистые потёки. 

Гэвин, пересмотревший запись несколько раз, вдруг вспомнил, как Ричард-человек из его сна стрелял в Аурума. 

ДПД и полиция штата и так были в состоянии боевой готовности. По тревоге снова подняли спецназ. Аурум ещё какое-то время мотал им всем нервы, но глубокой ночью на безлюдной трассе его таки прижали. 

Гэвин отделался парой синяков, Ричарду перебило речевой блок и почти оторвало левую кисть. Паре андроидов из спецназа повезло гораздо меньше.

Аурум будто не чувствовал ни боли, ни усталости: сопротивлялся с таким остервенением, что казалось — в теле его живёт настоящий демон. Гэвин к вере во всякую мистическую чушь обычно склонен не был. Но видя, как Аурум свалил с ног спецназовского андроида в полном защитном обмундировании, получил ещё одну порцию пуль в корпус — и только по-звериному оскалился в ответ, начинал сомневаться, с кем они вообще имеют дело. 

Когда общими силами удалось его скрутить, Гэвин подошёл к Ауруму. И встретился взглядом с человеком? Андроидом? 

Шлем из зеркального материала, бывший на нём, пошёл трещиной и раскололся во время драки. Половина черепа у Аурума была человеческая, а вторая, будто впаянная в живую плоть, представляла из себя корпус андроида без скина. Из сломанного носа и ран, оставленных пулями и чем-то больше похожим на лазерный резак, текла красная кровь вперемешку с синтетическим жидким золотом. 

Гэвина уже перестал чему-либо удивляться в этом деле. И сейчас его интересовал не столько вопрос «как», сколько «зачем»?

— Доигрался, мудила! Что, надоело ставить опыты на себе, решил и на других попробовать?

Аурум посмотрел в ответ почти с отеческой теплотой, от которой Гэвина передёрнуло.

— Они лишь сосуды. Посылки, отправленные в прошлое или будущее, благодаря новой «крови». 

Аурум криво усмехнулся, закашлялся и сплюнул под ноги смесью крови и золота.

— Ты пойдёшь под суд за серийные убийства андроидов. И никакие фантастические теории тут не помогут, Аурум. Или звать тебя Андроников?

— Мне жаль вас огорчать, детектив, но моё время уже вышло. Человеческие тела такие хрупкие и несовершенные! Так быстро изнашиваются, если путешествовать между реальностями. Вам нравится путешествовать, ... 

Гэвину на мгновение показалось, что перед глазами мелькнули диаграммы и статистические показатели, какими они выводились на экран оптического блока андроидов — и тут же утонули в красной пелене. Он моргнул, и странное ощущение пропало. 

— ...Детектив Рид? 

Во рту появился вяжущий металлическим привкус, а в голове всплыла чужеродная мысль: «Код 10-78. Лейтенант Найнс. Состояние критическое».

— ...Или GV200?

«Код 10-78».

— Знаете в чём наше отличие, детектив? Они лишь сосуды, а мы — путешественники. И, лишь спаяв одно с другим, можно путешествовать вечно. 

Перед глазами Гэвина вдруг всплыла картина того, как Аурум оттянул голову не его, другого Ричарда назад.«Человеческие тела такие хрупкие и несовершенные!» Знакомое до мельчайших деталей андроидское лицо исказила непривычная гримаса боли. Тот Ричард-человек начал захлёбываться собственной кровью.

Гэвин почувствовал в руке тяжесть незнакомого оружия и будто со стороны услышал свой собственный голос: «Сдохни, тварь!»

Где-то взвыла сирена скорой помощи. А в следующий миг тело Аурума, будто тряпичную куклу, разорвало на две части: прямо в руках держащих его андроидов-спецназовцев. 

В мешанине человеческих костей и плоти проступали очертания биокомпонентов, а человеческая кровь мешалась с потёками золотого, хлеставшего из разорванных шлангов.

— Крепких вам снов, детектив, — последнее, что успел проскрежетать Аурум перед тем, как андроидская половина его лица тоже отключилась.

. 

**Нулевая стадия. Голубой**

. 

Гэвин мерил шагами пространство перед операционной уже несколько часов. Будучи андроидом, он мог бы назвать цифру с точностью до тысячной доли секунды. Но это было не важно? Или он не хотел? Или ему было плевать?

Плевать и на работающую с ужасающими помехами и искажениями аудиосистему, и на идущий рябью и дергающий изображение оптический блок. Техники попытались на месте исправить, что могли: подключили внешнюю аудиосистему через запасной оптический канал, подлатали на время оптический блок. И отправили в Киберлайф на капитальный ремонт. В Киберлайф он так и не поехал. 

В размытых тенях, маячивших за створками герметичных дверей, угадывались фигуры Андерсона, Коннора и Фаулера, приехавшего не так давно. Но это тоже было не важно.

Здесь и сейчас для Гэвина был важен только Ричард, лежащий сломанной птицей на операционном столе за стеклом. Ричард — другой. Именно поэтому он важен — для Гэвина. Он смог выбрать. И не собирался выпускать свою «птицу» из поля зрения или из рук.

Он не поехал в Киберлайф ни на следующий день, ни через день. Коннор принёс ему недельный запас тириума и годовой запас «мне жаль». Гэвин только кивнул.

Через три дня Ричард пришёл в себя. И почти сразу настучал дрожащими пальцами, которые его еле слушались, по поручню больничной кровати: «Дерьмово выглядишь».

Гэвин прикрыл глаза в абсолютно человеческом и бесполезном для него действии и прорычал:

— Не дерьмовее тебя!

И улыбнулся чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни. Получилось криво и неловко, но Ричарду, кажется, было плевать. Стук по поручню стал более уверенным: «Тебе идёт». 

Гэвин посмотрел Ричарду в глаза. Забинтованная и переливающаяся всеми оттенками синего физиономия напарника предстала на экране оптического блока GV200 в обрамлении разноцветных стикеров с надписями. Многочисленных красных, самыми приличными из которых были: «нудила восьмидесятого левела» и «последний моральный оплот». Жёлтых: вроде «следи за языком (по праздникам)» и «не бей морды (все враз)». И единственного голубого, в районе проекции человеческого сердца: «мой человек».

И Гэвину, блядь, было невероятно стыдно. И охуенно спокойно. И то, и другое — впервые за многие годы.

. 

**Нулевая стадия. Красный**

. 

Гэвин сморгнул остатки дрёмы и повернулся на постели, прижимаясь к грудной пластине Ричарда лбом.

— С добрым утром, Гэвин.

Лицо Ричарда-человека в обрамлении разноцветных стикеров из его сегодняшнего сна выцвело до полупрозрачного состояния, но так и не пропало окончательно, даже когда он поднял глаза на своего андроида.

— А у тебя тоже так? — Гэвин пожевал губу: зачем откладывать в долгий ящик то, за что можно схлопотать уже сегодня.

Ричард вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ну, рожа моя в голове рисуется — а вокруг куча красных и жёлтых стикеров, со всякими стрёмными наблюдениями на мой счёт.

Ричард хмыкнул совсем по-человечески.

— Не рожа, а лицо. И у меня дротики.

— И голубой? 

— И голубой, Гэвин. 

— Целый один?

— Прямо вот здесь. — И Ричард прижал ладонь к его ускорившему ход сердцу.

Гэвин поперхнулся воздухом. Коли «рыба» сама шла в руки, кто он такой, чтобы её отпускать?

— Вообще без шансов тогда, жестянка…


End file.
